The Graduate
by FlaFan
Summary: Square Roy takes a cue from a very modern movie in winning back his girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The Graduate**

_Square Roy takes a cue from a very modern movie in winning back his girl. _

_Notes: "The Graduate" was actually released December 22, 1967 (And Kevin Tighe had a brief role.). But for timing purposes, I'm going to assume the film had some sneak previews._

_This story includes Deke (my spelling) from Season 3's "Inferno" as Roy's rescue squad partner and Ed Marlowe from Season 1's "Trainee." Katie is just my name for the girl Roy mentioned dating in the Season 3 episode "Alley Cat." _

_Alison, Joanne's flower shop co-worker, is my own creation._

_Summer, 1967_

"Squad 41 in quarters."

Roy DeSoto watched as Donald Kent – "Deke," everyone called him – pulled the squad safely into Station 41. They'd just come back from taking a burn victim to Rampart – the "delivery truck," as Deke referred to it.

"Just keep 'em fresh and let the docs handle 'em," was Deke's colorful statement for what they did.

Roy, back a few months from Vietnam, wondered if they could do more. In Vietnam, he'd been an Army medic - not just part of a "delivery truck," but also providing some basic medications and an IV if patients needed them. Perhaps something similar would help the Los Angeles County Fire Department.

But Roy was just a newly minted rescue man. He didn't think it was his place to make that decision.

In fact, Roy wasn't all that sure about much of anything these days – especially his personal life.

Last night, he'd gone out with Katie McGraw. "Katie the Kitty Woman," he silently, secretly thought of her.

Katie's cat, Flossie, had recently had kittens. Roy had gone with Katie to three parties. All three times, she'd brought along a kitten to give to the host.

Katie was a nice girl. But Roy was sure she wasn't for him – and not only because of the kittens.

That's because he already knew who the girl was for him: Joanne LaCorte.

He'd known Joanne since fourth grade and had probably loved her just as long. They'd gone steady in high school and gotten engaged right after their high school graduation.

They'd stayed engaged through Roy's time in Vietnam. When he came home, he was anticipating planning their wedding.

But Joanne broke the engagement when she realized Roy was going back to the work he'd done before – as a fireman.

"I can't do this, Roy," a weeping Joanne exclaimed when she gave him back the simple diamond he'd given her three years ago. "I just went through two years of being afraid I'd lose you in Vietnam. I can't go through that every day, for the rest of my life. I can't!"

Thinking back on it, Roy believed that Joanne's mother had pushed her into that decision. Angelique LaCorte never did like the idea of her daughter marrying a man who was not only in a dangerous profession, but also – and especially – in one that didn't make much money.

They'd broken up three months before, and Roy had dated a couple of women since then. But he couldn't forget Joanne….


	2. Chapter 2

"Heads up!"

Startled, Roy looked up and barely avoided a collision with Ed Marlowe. The young lineman was eager about most things. That included his upcoming service in Vietnam.

"Sorry, Ed."

Ed smiled. "Don't worry about it, Roy," he said. "You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Ed was skeptical. "You seem far away."

Roy had a half-smile. "I guess I was somewhere else."

"Vietnam?" Ed looked worried.

Roy sought to reassure him. "No, not at all." He knew the young man was concerned about his future tour of duty. "Just some personal stuff."

"Can I help?"

Roy gave him a small smile. "No. Thanks, Ed."

He passed Ed and caught up with Deke in the kitchen.

"Coffee's on," Deke told Roy. "Say, you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, nothing particular," Roy said. "Why?"

"Susan and I have a movie ticket we can't use."

"How come?"

Deke smiled. "Because it's only one ticket."

"Oh. What's the movie?"

"Well, it's a sneak preview of something that's coming out at the end of the year. It's called 'The Graduate.'"

Roy frowned. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's a sneak preview, so they don't let much out," Deke said. He grinned. "It's a free ticket, though."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Deke gave Roy his coffee. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Deke."

"Sure there is." Deke looked closely at Roy. "You're still moping over Joanne."

"I'm not moping."

Deke patted Roy's back. "Hey, maybe you'll meet someone else at the movie."

As he walked off, Roy thought. _I don't want someone else. Just Joanne._


	3. Chapter 3

"One for the sneak preview?"

"Uh, yes."

"Here." The ticket taker handed Roy a card and a pencil. "Please fill this out at the end of the movie and drop it into the box just outside the theater doors as you go out."

Roy looked at the card. It was a survey.

The ticket taker adopted a stern expression. "And please, sir, don't talk about this survey with anyone."

"No, of course not," Roy agreed.

The ticket taker's expression changed from stern to beaming. "Enjoy the show," he said.

"Thanks," replied Roy, giving a mental head-shake. He bought some popcorn, entered the theater and sat down in the back row.

While people began to sit, Roy thought about some of the times he'd come to the theater with Joanne. They'd seen "Charade" here.

Roy allowed himself a brief grin. They'd necked during "Bye, Bye, Birdie."

The lights went down…

####

One hour and 46 minutes later, the lights came back up.

People started scribbling on their surveys. Roy just sat, staring into space.

_What was that I just saw? _

_What do I say on this survey? I don't know what to say! _

_It's ridiculous! That doesn't happen to anyone – not anyone I know! Of course, I don't know that many college men. Joanne's brother-in-law…...And he's not like that._

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Roy looked up at the usher, who looked to be high-school age.

"Are you finished with your survey?" the usher asked.

"Uh, no. Sorry."

The usher nodded and moved on to the next person.

Numbed by the film, Roy filled out his survey almost on automatic pilot.

"What was good about the film?"

_Well, Katherine Ross was beautiful. She looked great in that wedding gown. _

"What did you think of the acting?"

_I wasn't really sure. _

"Would you recommend a movie like this one?"

_I'm really not sure about that, either._

Roy finally finished his survey, handed it in and left. He wasn't sure whether he'd provided anything useful to them.

#####

In the narrow bed in his small apartment, Roy tossed, turned and didn't get much sleep.

Daylight didn't bring instant relief; Station 41's A-shift was still off. Roy got up and made a light breakfast. He couldn't touch even that.

All the film had done was made him think more of Joanne. That beautiful bridal gown on Katherine Ross…..Roy pictured it on Joanne.

He thought a moment. He had been dating other girls, though he hadn't been interested in any of them. Was Joanne interested in any other man? Did she want to walk down the aisle with someone else?

He recalled the argument they'd had when she'd given him back the simple diamond engagement ring. Her tear-stained face as she'd told him "What you do….is too dangerous!"

That was the issue between them. His safety. The possibility he wouldn't come home to her one day.

Roy rested his chin on his hand as he sat at the kitchenette.

Had he ever truly sat down with Joanne and told her about what he did?

Now that he thought of it, he really hadn't.

Oh, he remembered telling her in 11th grade that he was going to be a fireman. The excitement in his voice as he recounted the visit from the engine crew to their school. The dismissal in Joanne's voice as she said, "That's nice, Roy. Want another French fry?"

He'd talked about the details of what he did. But had she listened?

Or what had she heard? Had Joanne heard only the things her mother had doubtless told her about his job – that it didn't pay enough for the danger it put him in? Or simply that it didn't pay enough?

He leaned back. Maybe there was a way to make Joanne understand! But how?!

He got up from the table, put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

Suddenly, that strange song from the movie last night went through his head. "Deep, deedeedeedeedeedeedeedee" Roy rolled his eyes. That song….that movie…..

That whole scene at the end with that song and Benjamin going to pick up his girl….

Thoughts started going through Roy's head.

He knew how he was going to win back Joanne. Well, try, anyway.

He grinned. He had plenty of gasoline in his tank. And he knew exactly where she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Joanne smiled. "Thank you for buying at 'Flowers and Trees,'" she told the customer. "Enjoy your purchase."

As the customer left, the smile faded from Joanne's face. "What a customer," she said, shaking her head.

"What?!" exclaimed Alison O'Malley, her co-worker, with false surprise. "Just because she wouldn't buy the first 19 things we recommended?"

Joanne laughed and began to work on a new floral arrangement.

Alison walked over to help. "Okay, let's…."

She didn't finish, as she noticed Joanne watching Roy coming into the shop.

"Hello, Joanne," Roy said softly. He turned to the other girl. "Hi, Alison."

"Hi Roy!" responded Alison enthusiastically, and grinned at Joanne.

Joanne tried to ignore them both as she set about trimming a fern. She was more successful at ignoring chipper Alison.

It didn't help that Roy was leaning against the counter, watching her every move. _His eyes are so blue, _Joanne thought to herself.

She could feel her heart beating faster as she continued her work.

"How are you?" she heard Roy ask.

"Oh, just fine!" Alison answered cheerily, giving a sly look to Joanne. "How are you, Roy?"

"Uh, good," responded Roy, not really wanting an answer from the perky young woman. Anyway, he knew that Alison was just trying to get a rise out of Joanne.

"What are you doing here, Roy?" asked Joanne shyly, daring to look at him again and blushing as she did so.

"I need to talk to you. Can you get away for a while?"

"Of course she can!" Alison exclaimed before Joanne had a chance to open her mouth.

"I'll have you back here in no time," Roy said to Joanne. "I promise."

"Go, Joanne," Alison encouraged. "Go!"

"But if Mrs.-" Joanne began.

"I'll worry about the boss," Alison reassured her. "Take her, Roy!"

Roy stepped back as Joanne got her purse and joined him. He'd made this progress; he didn't want to intimidate her now. He held the door open as Joanne walked out. She didn't look back, but he did, as Alison gave a friendly wave.

Roy walked Joanne to his car. Oh, how she loved that Porsche. Many times, he'd taken her to secluded spots in the area, and…Joanne shook herself as Roy opened the door.

"Where are you taking me, Roy?"

"Do you mind if I don't tell you yet?"

"Roy, I have a job to do."

"So do I, Joanne."

Joanne frowned. "You're not on duty?!"

"No, of course not. Joanne, please get in the car. I'll explain it all."


	5. Chapter 5

The wind in her hair relaxed Joanne a bit – as long as she didn't look at the man sitting next to her. Every time she peeked at Roy, her pulse jumped.

The path he drove was unfamiliar to her – very unfamiliar.

They got on the 105. "Wait a minute, Roy – I have to get back to work!" Joanne exclaimed. "Where are you taking me? I don't have time for this!"

"Willowbrook."

"Willowbrook?! What's in Willowbrook?"

"Station 41. My station."

Joanne could hardly believe her ears. "We're going to your fire station?!"

"Yes-"

"Stop the car, Roy. Now."

"No."

"What did you say?"

Roy looked straight at Joanne, then back at the road. "No, Joanne. For once, you're going to understand what it is I do."

"What you do is dangerous, Roy!"

"I won't deny that, but I want you to see what we do to fight that danger!" Roy dared another glance at Joanne. "I think you at least owe me that before you say goodbye for good!"

Joanne opened her mouth wide in shock. Roy was angry – clearly at her, but also at himself.

Her tone softened. "OK, Roy," she said.

Startled, Roy glanced back at her. "Thanks," he said.

Joanne did not look up as Roy opened the car door for her.

"Please, Jo?"

With a small nod, she got out.

Roy didn't dare try to touch her, but walked by her side into the station.

"Hi, Roy! What brings you in on your day off?" lineman Joe Farrady asked. He smiled at Joanne. "And who's the pretty lady?"

"This is Joanne LaCorte." Roy was polite, but wanted to make sure the single Joe had no ideas.

"Nice to meet you, Joanne," Joe said. "Roy brought you to see the station?"

"Well-" Joanne began.

Now Roy did take Joanne by the hand, but gently. "That's right," he said, eyeing Joe with a "Stay away from my girl" look. Instinctively, Joe took a step back.

Captain Allen Griffin of C-shift came out to watch the scene. "Come on, Farrady, we've got some hose to hang in the back," he said. "Good to see you, DeSoto. Take all the time you need." He nodded at Joanne. "Welcome, Miss."

Roy led Joanne to the engine. He climbed into the back and pulled out a helmet and turnout coat.

"This is Joe's turnout coat," he told Joanne. "You can touch it."

Joanne looked at Roy, then the coat, and gingerly reached out her right hand. She quickly touched it, then drew back her hand quickly, as if the fires that had approached that coat had singed her.

"Where's your coat?" she asked.

"Do you want to see it?" asked Roy, surprised. "Follow me." He took her to a storage closet and opened the door. He took out a turnout coat and held it out to Joanne.

"Here. You can touch it," Roy told her.

Again with hesitation, Joanne held out her hand to touch the sturdy material. Knowing it was Roy's coat, she kept her hand there a lot longer.

"It's really fire resistant," Roy assured. "We're supposed to be wearing these when we go into fires, along with our helmets, of course. They save so many lives."

Joanne continued to touch the material and saw the words "L.A. County" and "DeSoto" stenciled on the back. She briefly passed a finger over the "DeSoto" and then drew her hand back.

Roy resisted a smile as he saw Joanne blush. "Well, do you want to see the squad?" he asked, putting the coat back. He smiled. "My office. Well, kind of."

He led her to the squad and began opening compartments. "We rescue people," he said as he showed her the oxygen bottles and the first aid kit. "We get them to the hospitals as quickly as possible." He sighed. "I wish we could do more."

Joanne observed the frustration on his face as he made that last statement. _He cares so much, _she thought.

"This is so important, Roy," she said out loud.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Of course it is. To save lives."

He looked at her intently. "And we're gonna get even better at it, Joanne," he promised, himself as much as her. "We're always getting newer equipment so we're safe."

Joanne thought about this for a moment.

"Want to see the rest of the station?" Roy broke into her thoughts.

"Sure."

Roy led Joanne through the day room, peeked into the office – where Captain Griffin sat doing some paperwork – and considered where to go next.

"Um, that's the locker room and shower room….D'ya want to see it?" Roy, blushing, gestured. With school and tour groups, entry was usually no problem, since the entire shift played some role in the tour. With Joanne, however….

"Uh, well…." began Joanne, who seemed just as nervous as Roy.

"I'll show you the dorm," Roy replied. "No one'll be in the dorm right now."

Roy led Joanne by the elbow and took two steps before he realized what he said. _Geez, she'll think I'm trying to lure her in or something. _He blushed.

"I'd…like to see it," responded Joanne, also blushing.

"OK." Roy led her in. "Uh, that's where the Cap…the Captain…sleeps. There's a desk and a phone just in case anything's needed."

"Are the cots comfortable?" Joanne asked. "Do you get a good night's sleep?"

Surprised at the question, Roy chuckled. "When we can," he said. "Often, we're awakened by those." He pointed at the light and the speaker next to it. "The tones. We're called out in the middle of the night."

"Oh." Joanne nodded.

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, I'll show you the-" Roy began.

"Wait a minute, Roy." Joanne held up a hand.

"Yes?"

Shyly, Joanne took Roy's left hand in her right hand. She looked up at him.

"You never told me any of this." She waved her left hand around. "You never showed me any of this."

Roy looked down. "No."

"Why not?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Joanne. I just never thought about it, I guess."

"Maybe you should have."

Roy looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Joanne smiled. "It means I have a better understanding now of what you do. Why it means so much to you."

Roy's heart started to beat a little faster. "What are you saying, Joanne?"

"I'm saying I want to share that life with you, if you'll still have me."

Roy took a deep breath. "Your mom-"

"Will probably keep speaking against you." Joanne sighed. "Try not to take it personally, sweetheart. I think she'd speak out against anyone wanting to marry me."

Roy gave Joanne a look he hoped was mischievous, not fearful. "Has anyone else asked?"

Joanne laughed. "No. Just you." She put her arms around him.

"Well, then I'd better ask you again, just to make sure." Roy drew her closer and kissed her.

He drew back from her and got down on one knee. Joanne chuckled. "Roy!"

He smiled. "Joanne, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Roy."

Roy stood up, took Joanne in his arms and kissed her. They'd been there for some time when Roy realized someone was clearing his throat.

The couple looked up to see Captain Griffin trying to suppress a grin.

"Everything all right, De Soto?"

"Uh, yes, Cap. Just fine." Roy blushed and smiled at Joanne. "Guess I'd better get you back to work."

"It was nice meeting you, Captain," Joanne said softly.

"Nice meeting you, Miss," replied Captain Griffin, who finally did smile. "Congratulations to you both."

Roy walked Joanne to the car, then stopped. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Roy?"

"Your ring!"

Joanne smiled. "You'll just have to propose to me again until you get it right."

Roy laughed and hugged Joanne.

"Every day for the rest of our lives," he promised. "Every day."


End file.
